Spikerock
Spikerock is the upgrade of Spikeweed, and is purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $7,500. It is a passive attacking plant, dealing high damage to any zombies that walk on it. It costs 125 sun to upgrade a Spikeweed to a Spikerock, for a total cost of 225 sun. It usually deals ten attacks in groups of two, (each attack doing one damage) for every normal speed zombie that passes unimpeded over it (exceptions include zombies that come in a group, when one zombie gets on just after the Spikerock fires). Spikerocks will pop tires, on up to nine Vehicles (Zombonis and Catapult Zombies) before dying, with one of its large spikes to breaking off with every three vehicles. When a Gargantuar attacks it, it will have the same effect as when vehicles roll over it, without the Gargantuar dying. Since the Spikerock attacks from below, it bypasses shields and fast attack zombies. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Spikerock ' Spikerocks pop multiple tires and damage zombies that walk over it. Must be planted on Spikeweeds Spikerock just got back from a trip to Europe. He had a great time, met some wonderful people, really broadened his horizons. He never knew they made museums so big, or put so many paintings in them. That was a big surprise for him. Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time DAMAGE: Moderate AREA: Tile RECHARGE Fast Spikerocks destroy multiple rolling zombies and damage zombies that walk over it. Special: can't be eaten by the zombies Weakness: can take three hits from rolling zombies Being the most metal plant, Spikerock has decided to hold his ultimate metal plant concert at Madison Rock Garden. Tickets have been sold out for many harvests. Overview Plants vs. Zombies The Spikerock absorbs nine smashes and its appearance changes at three smashes and six smashes before finally being dead at nine smashes. It loses one of its large spikes when smashed three times. It will damage zombies at ten normal damage shots per a regular zombie's patch speed. It will automatically kill Zomboni and Catapult Zombie by popping the tires. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time The Spikerock absorbs three rolling objects and its appearance changes at one rolling objects, two rolling things before finally being dead at three rolling objects. It loses one of its large spikes when rolled over one time. It will damage zombies at ten normal damage shots per a Basic Zombie/Mummy Zombie/Pirate Zombie/Cowboy Zombie's speed. it will automatically destroy a Barrel from a Barrel Roller Zombie and kill a Pianist Zombie by destroying them. Also, when a Gargantuar smashes a Spikerock it also degrades. Strategies Plants vs. Zombies Use the Snow Pea, Winter Melon or Ice-shroom to slow the zombies, so they spend more time being attacked by the Spikerock. A Snow Pea and a Spikerock is particularly cost effective, but if Winter Melons are used, all zombies get slowed, you can also use the Kernel-pult as if it uses a butter and a zombie is standing on a Spikerock, it will continue to take damage. Plant the Spikerock in front of a Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Pumpkin. Most zombies do not attack it, and are continuously damaged as they try to break down the defensive plant. The Spikerock is uniquely capable of withstanding multiple strikes from Gargantuars. This considerably slows Gargantuars and allows extra time for your other defenses to attack, since, unlike other zombies, Gargantuars will stop to destroy the Spikerocks. The Spikerock can also damage Newspaper Zombies, Screen Door Zombies and Ladder Zombies without destroying the shield before. Bobsled Bonanza Mini-game As it can pop multiple tires, the Spikerock is an incredibly useful plant to use on this level. It is a good idea to plant a column of Spikeweeds at the edge of the ice to deal with Zombonis, but they should be upgraded to Spikerocks as soon as possible. To deal with the Zombie Bobsled Teams, there should be an additional Spikeweed behind the Spikerock (as the zombies can only take one normal damage shot after passing over the Spikerock, although when first setting up it is best to plant three). Survival Mode Though useful on the early waves, Spikerock is not recommended for Survival: Endless due to overlapping Zombonis, Catapult Zombies, and assorted Gargantuars. Often, a Spikerock may be killed shortly after it was placed down. However, Spikerock is ideal for any survival level, easy or hard. The ability to kill multiple Zombonis, that if left alone, will crush your setup, is a superb one by any fact. It can also save your offensive plants some time, as one Spikerock can kill a regular zombie without help. Many strategies use Spikerocks planted on the backmost column in Survival: Endless to kill Digger Zombies. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Spikerocks are best way to stop zombie horde as Peashooting Plants alone are only capable of dealing zombies that are in the front lines. This, along with Winter Melon or Melon-pult, Pea Pod, and Tall-nut or Wall-nut can immediately hold of massive zombie incursion especially in Dead Man's Booty. In Big Bad Butte you can use Spikerocks to stall Wild West Gargantuars by placing them in Mine carts through the use of dragging up or down. Also, it serves as a temporary block-off against flock of chickens (although you may have to require manipulating it.) Gallery Plants vs. Zombies Cardboard Spikerock attacking Ladder Zombies.jpg|Spikerocks hurting Ladder Zombies in I, Zombie (hacked) DS Spikerock.png|DS Spikerock Damagedspikerock.png|First Degrade Spikerock Spikerock 2nd degrade.png|Spikerock's second degrade Spikeweed2.png|Spikerock's downgrade|link=Spikeweed UP7Spikerock.gif|Animated Spikerock Spikerockspc.PNG|Spikerock seed packet in PC version Spikerock Seed.png|Spikerock Seed Packet in the iPad version Cardboard_Spikerock.png|Cardboard Spikerock(hacked) Imi_sr.PNG|Imitater Spikerock (also hacked) Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time PvZ2_Spikerock.jpg|Spikerock's artwork Rock PvZ2 1.png|1st degrade Rock PvZ 2.png|2nd degrade Map_Spikerock.jpg|Spikerock on the old map. Seed_spikesilver.png|Spikerock seed packet hd spike rpo.png|HD Spikerock IMITATER SPIKEROCK|Imitater Spikerock Spikerock_Costume2.png|Spikerock's costume from the pinata party Sprockcard.jpg|Spikerock's Challenge Zone card Silver spike.png|Spikerock using Plant Food Trivia Plants vs. Zombies *Jack-in-the-Box Zombies, Zombonis, Catapult Zombies, Bungee Zombies Jalapeno Zombies, Gargantuars and Giga-gargantuars are the only zombies capable of damaging Spikeweeds and Spikerocks. *When a Spikerock is planted in one of the two bottom right squares, it will be higher up than other Spikerocks. This is so you can see them over the level progress bar. *The Spikerock is the most durable plant in the game because it can withstand nine Gargantuar's smashes and nine tire pops of the Zomboni and Catapult Zombie. Despite its resilience, it still only takes take one Jack-in-the-Box Zombie or Jalapeno Zombie explosion or Bungee Zombie grab to destroy a healthy Spikerock. It seems highly unusual that a Jalapeno Zombie can destroy something biologically rock and its melting point would be massive and take temperatures vastly beyond the output of a Jalapeno Zombie, and the fact rock is inflammable makes the very brief blast of the Jalapeno Zombie seem even less able to destroy or melt rock. *Biologically, the Spikerock is not a plant; it is a rock. *The Spikerock can still harm Bungee Zombies even though they are in the air. *The Spikerock is one of four plants that have names which don't involve plants with the others being the Grave Buster, the Gold Magnet and the Chomper. *This is one of only two plants that change appearance but cannot be healed with Wall-nut First Aid, the other being Garlic. *It is unknown how the Spikerock can make the Catapult Zombie's catapult machine or Zomboni's ice machine explode by just popping the tires. *The Spikerock and the Squash are the only plants that can survive Gargantuar smashes and a vehicle. *The Spikerock is the only upgrade plant that can't be eaten. *On the iPod version, spikes will not fall off Spikerocks. *The Spikeweed, Spikerock, Potato Mine, Grave Buster, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom and Flower Pot are the only plants that cannot be planted on a Lily Pad. *The Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cattail, Grave Buster, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom and Lily Pad are the only plants that cannot be planted on a Flower Pot. *The Spikerock can damage a Gargantuar if it tries to smash it. *The almanac entry of the Cob Cannon, Garlic and Spikerock are the only ones where real places are written in (Harvard, New York, the Uni Brüssel and Europe) *The Spikerock has the highest defense of all plants because it takes nine smashes to kill one, and all the other plants take one smash. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *It can now be planted as a normal plant instead of having to be planted on a Spikeweed like normal Upgrade Plants. It shares this trait with the Twin Sunflower and Winter Melon. *The Spikerock now costs 250 sun. In the original game, it costs 225 sun to get it, as Spikeweed costs 100 sun and Spikerock 125 sun, which means it needs 25 more sun in this game. *Its health has changed from nine times being rolled over to three times being rolled over. *Spikerock makes a different sound when stepped by a zombie. The sound is similar to air being leaked out of a bag. *There is a rather helpful glitch that happens in Endless Zones with Spikerock. A Spikerock will sometimes become indestructable and can take Gargantuar smashes over and over. *Whether a Spikerock has its costume or not, it will poke zombies over it without the costume. *According to the credits, Spikerock was voiced by Taz the Dog. See also *Spikeweed Category:Plants Category:Upgrades Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Shop Category:Very Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Fast Recharge Plants